A Twist of Fate
by Sakura12
Summary: Sakura is summoned by the Radaime Hokage after a 6 years apprenticeship in the Village of the Star... what has happened to this village called Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Twist of Fate**_

_Au…._

Sakura Haruno, aged 24, weighing 125 pounds, standing at 5"7 finally. When she turned 18, Konoha had decided that Sasuke could be on his own, and that if he must choose so, he would come back to Konoha if he pleased. Sakura wasn't so pleased about that, seeing as that even though the group could be united once again, she wouldn't be able to be as close to Sasuke as she once believed she was. So she went off to do a medical apprenticeship in the Village of the Star for six years. This is her story.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, look what I found!" Young Cho cried, showing Sakura a bird that only one wing.

"What happened to this poor bird?" Sakura questioned young Cho.

She shook her head, "I don't know, I found her lying on the ground helpless as a cat began approaching it. I couldn't just leave it there."

Sakura sighed, "And you shouldn't Cho, what you did was the right thing. But as much as we both want to save this bird, it won't be able to do anything with just one wing, can't you see?"

Cho sniffed, "I guess so… well what are you going to do with her then?"

"I'm going to have to put her down," Sakura explained, getting out a tiny syringe filled with a clear liquid.

* * *

3 AM Sakura is awakened in a hurry. Her eyes open in a flash, ready to attack whoever had awoken her. "Ah, Sakura-chan!" came a small voice.

"Nole-san! What are you doing in my room this early! Lessons do not start until 6!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but the Hoshikage has requested your presence." Nole explained.

"Well did he say what he needed me for?" She asked him, Nole shook his head "I suppose he wouldn't let it wait for morning then… Well then, off we go."

* * *

The two left the apartment building and heading towards the Hokage tower in the middle of the village in a hurry. It was very quiet in the city, but everyone was awake, watching as Sakura and Nole flew by them quickly. Sakura frowned, "Why are they all acting as though I am leaving?"

"Haruno-chan, thank you for meeting me so early in the morning." The Hoshikage said, bowing as Sakura and Nole bowed back.

"What is this about?" Sakura wondered, "Why could you not wait until morning?"

"You're Hokage has sent an urgent message by bird, he has requested that you be back in Konoha as soon as possible." Hoshikage explained.

"Why is Godaime ending my training so early, she's the one that sent me." Sakura groaned.

"I believe that there is a Radaime Hokage in your village now." Nole pointed out.

Sakura gasped, "And who would that be?"

"Naruto Namikaze," Hoshikage replied (for the sake of this he took on his father's last name).

Sakura smiled, "So sensei did not tell Naruto of my training then?"

"She has, but they both believe you have finished your training to the best of our abilities here in the village." Nole said.

"Well then, I suppose I should pack up and head home tonight then." Sakura said.

"To ensure that you will be at the village by night fall tomorrow you should leave by no later than noon." Hoshikage said, "And Nole here has kindly offered his service. As well as staying by your side as your apprentice in Konoha."

"Nole! Are you serious, you're going to leave Star village and Cho?" Sakura asked.

"Cho and I have spoken; we both believe it would be best if I went to Konoha to continue my training under some one superior. Also, Konoha's elders have given way so that I may become a permanent resident in Konoha." Nole explained.

* * *

_Farewell_

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging all the young children of the village, she stood up and walked towards Cho, "I'm going to miss you the most Cho, we've become best friends."

Cho smiled, "I'm going to miss you too Sakura, but you're village needs you. We'll still be best friends, as long as you don't steal Nole from me." She began speaking in a hushed tone, "_Don't tell Nole, but I'm working on leaving Star Village to be with him in Konoha._"

"Oh that's so romantic!" Sakura squealed in delight, "Well I'll be seeing you then!"

She ran up to the village gates to where Nole was standing and waved one last good-bye, "You will always be my favourite village!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan slow down." Nole cried, trying to keep up to her pace.

"Ah, Nole you're so slow!" Sakura cried, slowing down a bit.

"I'm not used to a Sage's abilities Sakura. Compared to you, the rest of us still seem like Genin." Nole explained.

"Oh Nole, stop it you're mak- DUCK!" Sakura screamed, going towards the ground.

"Sakura!" Nole yelled, following her to the ground.

The two stood back to back, rustling in the bushes became louder and louder, "I can taste their Auras in the air, they are all extremely powerful Ninja's."

Something caught Sakura's eye as it came towards her, a tiny dart, meant to hit her neck to subdue her, but it wouldn't work, concentrating, she caught both the darts, saving both Nole and herself from passing out. What happened next caught her off guard; they were surrounded by about 10 ninja's, all wearing Konoha's official police gear. That caught her off guard, seeing that there hadn't been a Ninja Police since the mass murder of the Uchiha Clan, the only difference now is that they all wore masks to keep them safe, sort of like the Anbu, but that was disbanded after so many people had been stolen from their families, now able to return. Unwilling to actually hurt people of her own village she commanded Nole to stop trying to attack, "What do you people think you're doing. Who the hell do you think you are! Do you know who you're attacking you stupid oafs?"

"We'll have to bring you to the headquarters, don't try to resist or you will be hunted down and killed." The one holding her tightly said.

"As if you could kill her, she's stronger than all ten of you!" Nole yelled, growling at the surrounding people.

"But I refuse to attack because I am from the village." Sakura explained, she saw a cocky smile from under a mask, "Kiba! You know who I am, why are you attacking?"

"Strict orders from our commander, sorry Sakura-san." He said, confirming that he is indeed Kiba underneath the mask.

Sakura sighed, "Well fine, take us then."

They reached the building inside Konoha, just beside the gates. The whole time, Sakura and Nole were blindfolded; the blindfolds were only taken off once they were inside the building when the doors were closed.

"Alright, come this way." The man who had her wrist in a tight grip, about 3 others were taking Nole in the opposite direction.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Nole cried out, trying to escape.

"Just go Nole, it'll be fine!" Sakura yelled at him and he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Two hours later she was done being questioned. Sighing in relief, she stood up as the men left the room. Heading towards the door, so you can tell she was quite surprised when it was opened again and was told to sit back down on the chair. She growled at the voice, but sat down once again.

Somebody entered the room, not wearing a mask but she was unable to tell who he was because the shadows were covering his face. He was standing at 6". He began to speak, "Alright, I just need to ask you a few more questions."

She groaned, "Ugh! Look, I already gave my statement to the cop before you! When can I go!?"

"Right after I finish this up, so you say your name is Sakura Haruno?" He questioned her.

"Yes."

"You live in Apartment 9, SS 4, at Kusuri Road?"

"Yes."

"Contact number is 1456-2?"

"Yes."

"You are single?"

"Yes- wait, what?" She looked up into a very familiar face.

"Well, that's all I need to know… thanks for your cooperation." He smirked.

"Sasuke- the Radaime needs you!" A voice echoed from down the hallway.

"I'm BUSY Anko!" Sasuke growled, "Che, later." He began walking out of the room, opening the door and Sakura stuck her head out into the hallway.

"W-wait just one minute! What the hell was that—I'm not done talking to you!" Sakura screamed at his back.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice yelled from the opposite side of the hallway.

She turned around and saw a blur of blonde hair, "Naruto-kun!"

"It's been so lo-"

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sakura screamed, "You actually let him come back to Konoha! Really, are you that fucking stupid?"

"Saku-"

"And another thing, what was up with the whole Ninja cop deal? You ask me to end my training early and then you have Nole and I arrested?" Sakura yelled a cough from behind, "Nole!"

She turned around and hugged her friend of the Star village, "Sakura, it's all good. They didn't do anything."

"Of course they wouldn't. But we are under protective measures right now. People in Konoha have been murdered by unknown Nin's recently from other villages; any traveling ninja's have to be questioned. Whether or not they are a Konoha Sage," Naruto explained, apology in his eyes.

"And about the certain Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"He has promised to change his way, honestly he has Sakura. He's been living in Konoha since you left, he is a completely different person… he actually smiles Sakura! He has a smile!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto… what if he's using you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I trust him Sakura… we're all Sennin now, you've always wanted us three to be together, he came back for that reason. Why are you tearing away from it?" Naruto asked, "We let you leave to the Star village so that Sasuke could adapt a bit better."

Sakura had a look of pain in her eyes, "You sent me away on purpose. Not because you thought I could better myself, but so that Sasuke could adapt! I should have just stay in the Star Village. You made me leave my friend; Nole had to leave his fiancé!"

"Sakura-" Naruto began,

"No Naruto! Enough, I'm done talking to you." Sakura said, "Come on Nole, let's go to my apartment and get your room set up."

When they left, Naruto was standing there almost alone in the hallway. A man stepped out from the shadows, "I'm guessing she didn't take the news to well?"

Naruto shook his head, "Ah, Sasuke… she hates you now. There's nothing I can do anymore, I brought her back. It's your turn."

"Well, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Yosh! Loves it!

xXxAshleyxXx


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Twist of Fate**_

"Wow, you live here Sakura-chan?" Nole asked, looking around the beautiful apartment.

"My parents bought it for me so that when I came back, I'd have a place to live away from my parents." Sakura said, looking around the living room, "Well then, let's take your stuff to the guest room."

She opened up the door to a fairly big room, decorated with medical Nin equipment on the walls. Walking inside, Nole set his stuff onto the bed. Sakura stood by the door, "Well I'm just going to unpack in my room. Once you're done just wait in the living room and we can head out for noodles."

Sakura headed to her room and opened up the door, smiling slightly because it was all decorated with pink fuzzy walls, flowers and a giant mirror for a closet. On the table beside the bed was a picture frame, a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and her. She picked it up and admired it before taking out picture, retrieving a picture from her bag and put it in the frame. Much better, a picture of her, Cho, and Nole. How pretty, her new life joins her old one…

Once again she looked at the old team seven photograph and sighed, "Sakura," she jumped as Nole came into the room, turning around she smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura said smiling, "Meet me at the door, I'm just going to put my suitcase in the closet." He nodded and went to wait for her; she put her suitcase in the closet, took one last look at the photograph, she walked into the living room and threw it in the garbage. She thought quickly about it and picked it back up, she groaned inwardly before shoving it in the cracks of the couch. She turned towards Nole who stood at the door. Right before she closed the door she whispered, "Bye bye, Sasuke."

* * *

"Konoha is a very beautiful place," Nole admired, looking around.

"Yes, I believe that the Star Village is better though." Sakura said.

Nole laughed, "Everything is better if you hadn't seen it before."

Sakura smiled and laughed with him as they reached the noodle shop and went inside, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around and smiled, "Oh my gosh, Ino! What are you doing here!?"

"I live here in Konoha stupid. I should be asking you the same question!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto wants me to 'reconnect' with Sasuke… ugh what you think of that? The traitor…"

Ino shuffled back and forth on her feet, "You know, Sasuke isn't that bad of a guy…"

Sakura gasped and looked down at Ino's left hand to see a ring on her finger, "Are you kidding me! You too! What, let me guess, you're like married and in love with him aren't you!"

"Ugh! As if I would never like him, you automatically think that if he came back I would fall for him? There are other people in my life!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, what's wrong?" A voice asked, walking into the shop and wrapping an arm around her waist, "Sakura, you're back."

"Shikamaru… you married Shikamaru and you didn't even bother to send me mail or a wedding invite?!" Sakura exclaimed, "You couldn't wait until I came back to get married."

"As if I could wait 6 years to marry this wonderful woman." Shikamaru said, kissing Ino on the cheek as she giggled.

"Ugh, everyone is just so lovely dovey. But by all means, nice to see you guy's again." Sakura said, smiling as she and Nole sat down to eat noodles.

Ino and Shikamaru sat on the stools beside them, Ino spoke, "So who's this fine young man with you? Boyfriend maybe?"

Nole snorted, "As if, I've got a girlfriend back home."

"Ino, he's like 18. Way to young for me." Sakura said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… Billboards do get older." Ino giggled, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

"That was so good!" Nole exclaimed as they left the noodle shop after they had finished eating, "Why didn't we have any noodle shops in Star Village?"

"Because you guy's eat natural things like plants," Sakura pointed out.

Nole made a face, "Ah yes… flowers and herbs."

"Whatever, I thought it was good." Sakura said, "Probably because I never got to eat it here."

"But now you're back, and here with me so we can eat all the noodles we want!" Nole said.

"I think I'll pass," Sakura said, giggling slightly.

They walked in silence back to the apartment, occasionally stopping to smile at some of the villagers, maybe have a bit of a chat since everyone hadn't seen Sakura in so long. But finally they reached the apartment, just turning the corner where the stairs are to see Sasuke standing by the door, "What's he doing here?" Nole asked.

Sakura paused, "… I have no idea."

She walked over to him with purpose and stood there, he smirked, "Hey Sakura."

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him with her hands on her hips as Nole slowly approached the two Sennin.

"Just visiting an old friend," He explained.

"Oh? And who might that be? I didn't know you had friends in this building." Said Sakura, subtly pointing out that they were no longer friends.

"Well maybe while I'm waiting for them to get here, you could invite me in?" He asked.

She looked at him before unlocking the door and walking inside, "Well then, come in."

He followed her inside and Nole was closely behind, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I live here." Nole pointed out.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura, "You're letting a male live here?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not as though we're sleeping together." Sakura scoffed, putting her jacket in the closet before grabbing Nole's and putting his in as well.

"Sakura, I'm going to go write a letter to Cho." Nole said, heading to his room.

Sakura called down the hallway, "Alright, there is some paper in the drawers, and go hard."

As Nole left the room, there was only Sakura and Sasuke left standing there in the living room. Sakura stood there awkwardly as Sasuke stood there as though he owned the place, "Well then, are you just going to stand there like a log, or are you going to sit down?"

"I guess I'll sit?" He replied, slightly asking if that was what she wanted.

"Yes sit just on the couch; I'll go get something for us all to drink." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat down on the couch silently, not moving but observing his surroundings. That's when he felt a jabbing pain in his side. What the hell was this? He grabbed the thing that was poking him in the side, it was a picture frame. However the glass in the frame was cracked like a spider-web from the inside out. But somehow, he looked past the beautiful frame and broken glass to see something even more beautiful, but much more broken than the glass ever was. A picture of Team 7… in fact, it was their first picture together. Naruto and Sasuke had finished arguing, then Sakura… beautiful Sakura, acting oblivious to the tension surrounding her… smiling as though she had no care in the world.

"Alright, all I could find was some really old tea, so I just poured some water and grabbed some biscuits I bought earlier today- what are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke who looked very suspicious… as though he had been looking at something he shouldn't have.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, standing up quickly, "why are you so quick to shun me, but when we were little, you were so quick to forgive."

Sakura sighed and set the tray of stuff on the living room table, "I was young and naïve, I thought I was in love. Although I could realize that it might be pity."

"You think that by saying that I might be the old Sasuke and get angry because you had pitied me because of my family!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But it worked didn't it!? You haven't changed one bit… Naruto may not be able to tell, but I can see rights through you're silly façade. In fact, the reason you came to this apartment complex was not to see an old friend, but it was to see me in hopes that I may come running back into your arms, but that will never happen!"

Sasuke stared at her impressed, "You learned all that from just looking that me?"

"No… I learned all that by growing up with you." Sakura said the hurt visible in her eyes, "What do you think I was studying while in the Star Village? Not just medicine, I can assure you that, I have been researching you in all the books. Even they have stated you haven't changed."

"Books can lie Sakura," Sasuke said.

"It's not just the books Sasuke… standing here, even now, the room is cold. The cold is radiating off your body, it like you have no heart and soul anymore." Sakura said.

"Don't you understand Sakura; I want to be friends again. I would never hurt Naruto again, nor would I hurt you." Sasuke said.

"I'm not as stupid as I once was Sasuke… you may have been able to get what you wanted as a teenager. But this is the real world, and real people, don't always get what they want." Sakura stated, opening the door.

"What if what I want is you?" He asked her, standing up.

"Then I think you should leave," Sakura said, opening the door wider.

"But Sak-"

"She asked you to leave," Nole said, appearing at Sasuke's side.

Sasuke looked at Nole, and then back at Sakura, "Fine, but I don't give up easily Sakura." He stood beside her at the door, throwing the picture frame on the floor, "You should really look at the details of things."

And with those parting words, he jumped off the balcony and set off into the distance. Sakura slammed the door shut, "Sakura are you okay?" Nole asked.

"I'm fine Nole." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"I said I was fine!" She exclaimed, storming down the hallway and into her room. She threw herself down onto her bed and sighed, she picked up the picture frame and slid the picture carefully out. She looked at it and notice something different about it… Naruto and Sasuke weren't looked at each other. Naruto was looking at Sasuke… while a freshly drawn arrow was pointing from Sasuke's eyes, to her… what was this? Sakura stared at this in amazement… was the Sasuke she grew up with… was he… had she gotten him wrong this whole time?

1,950 Words =]


End file.
